


My Dearest Korkie

by rythmicjea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, ObiTine Week 2020, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rythmicjea/pseuds/rythmicjea
Summary: Korkie is given a holo after the unfortunate passing of his aunt. What is inside however gives him more questions than answers.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 29





	My Dearest Korkie

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late. It's 2021 and 6 months after the week but here is day six of my submission!

My Dearest Korkie,

If you are seeing this holo then my fears have come to pass. I have not only failed you but I have failed Mandalore. In my passing I name you as my heir. Not because you are the eldest, but because of your parentage. Though your mum and dad love you very much, you are not theirs. I hope someday that you can forgive my actions and trust that I made the decision with your best interests at heart. Every day I have watched you grow and my love for you has only grown with it. 

Before you can ascend to the throne you must find your father. Do not be afraid for he is not a stranger. And I do not think you will be surprised to learn his identity. ... You have his eyes… More than that, I believe you have discovered your latent ability to feel the world around you more acutely than any of your peers. Your lack of strength is what prevented you from being taken away from me, to which I am, selfishly, grateful.

You must… you must find General Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am sure you will find him in the middle of the largest battle of this forsaken war. Go to him with the knowledge of this holo and if he questions the validity… give him the auth code 6-2-4-8-4-6-3. 

I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me of this sin and know that it was never because I did not want you. I have loved you from the moment I first knew of your existence and death will not extinguish it. You are the light in my world and I did what I had to to protect you. Please know I have loved you with every fiber of my being since I first knew you would be mine. 

Find your Father. Tell him what I couldn't. And rule Mandalore not in my name but with my memory to the best of your ability. And if you are a fraction of the politician that I believe you to be, you will usher in Mandalore’s next great age.

Your… Mother, Satine.


End file.
